


"Yeah Right"

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Bonding Weekend", A weekend at Monticello, Between Alex and Thomas, First Kiss, Fluff, GWash is a secret Jamilton Shipper, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: (Based on the tumblr Prompt: "It might be the wine talking but you're glorious") Alexander Hamilton is forced by George Washington to spend a weekend with his mortal enemy; Thomas Jefferson.





	"Yeah Right"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseclipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclipping/gifts).



> Hello!! This Jamilton Fic is apart of a Flash gift exchange!!! I hope you enjoy! I had a lot fun with this one

If there was person in Lawyer Alexander Hamilton’s life he absolutely hated it was _Thomas Jefferson._ The feeling was mutual for the other man. Or so Alex had _thought_ . See it had started out as a normal Friday morning. Alex had fallen asleep in his office once again so he just went to the supply closet in his office where he kept his spare clothes and went to the office bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready before the others arrived. Normally Alex would have to go home to change and shower but after the 10th time getting caught staying the night in his office, Washington put a shower in the employee bathroom _“If you can’t go home like a normal person then I will make sure you are at least staying clean son”_  His boss had told him. Anyways when Alex arrived back at his office after his shower there was Thomas fucking Jefferson leaning against his office door wearing that obnoxious purple coat.

  


“Good Morning Hamilton” Thomas says his virginian accent peaking through. “Fuck off Jefferson” Alex says walking inside. “Aww did somebody not get enough sleep last night?” The man teases. Alex sends a glare his way. “What do you want Jefferson?” Alex says annoyed already.  “Did you not get the email Washington sent out this morning?” Jefferson says. “Email? What email?” Alex questions. “The email where Washington put you two together for a non work case “Aaron says striding past them and into his office. “HE WHAT?!” Alex yells. “Yeah he wants us to get along so he’s forcing us to bond.” Thomas drawls out. “He can’t do that what?!” Alex says flabbergasted. “He can and he did Hamilton.” James says walking into his office.

  


Alex stands there jaw dropped. “Yeah and he wants it to happen over the weekend so I was thinking-” Thomas starts. “No no absolutely not” Alex says crossing his arms. “If you don’t do this Alex then I’ll lock you guys in a closet and make you work out your problems.” George says sipping his coffee and heading into his office that was down the hall. “But Sir!” Alex says. “Alexander for the sake of mine and everyone else’s sanity please just do this.” His boss says letting out an exasperated breath and walking into his office and closing the door. “As I was saying I was thinking you come down to Monticello for the weekend and we can _Bond_ ” Jefferson says obviously not thrilled with the idea as well. Alex huffs. “Fine but I do not like this at all.” Alex hisses. “Feelings mutual I’ll text you the address see you tonight.” Jefferson says as he kicks himself off the wall and going into his office. “God kill me now.” Alex mutters. He was gonna _Hate_ this weekend.

  


***Later that day***

  
  


Alex was mentally cursing out his boss for making him do this as he pulls into Monticello. As soon as the man gets out of his car and grabs his stuff from the passenger seat, His mortal enemy comes out of his estate still wearing that damn purple coat. “Welcome to my humble home Hamilton.” Jefferson says as he leans against a pillar. Alex scoffs. “Let’s just get this fucking weekend over with so we can go back to hating each other.” Alex says. Thomas smirks. “Works for me, now let me show you around.” Thomas says. Alex mutters something as he follows Thomas inside and let’s him begin the tour.

  


The rest of the day was spent getting settled and sulking in his room with a book because part of this “ _Bonding Weekend”_ agreement was there was to be no work involved hence why Burr had called it a “Non work case”  and god did Alex want to die. Anything to get away from Jefferson and his totally not feelings towards the man. But that night Thomas broke out the wine after dinner and the two sat there on the couch. At first they just sat there drinking their cups of wine and it _totally_ did not look romantic in Alex’s mind. Nope not at all. “Alexander this may be the wine talking but you’re glorious.” Thomas’s voice broke through Alex’s thoughts and the man stares dumbfounded at the other man. “Yeah right.” Alex says scoffing. “I mean it Alexander you are, I know you hate me and it might seem that I hate you but I don’t hate you, I just act that way because I’m terrible at showing how I feel.” Thomas says. _Holy shit did Thomas Jefferson just admit his feelings for him?_ After a few minutes of Alex staring at him Thomas clears his throat and stands up. “Well I think that’s enough wine for the night, goodnight Hamilton.” He says going to leave the room.

 

“Thomas wait.” Alex blurts out. Thomas pauses and turns around. Alex rushes forward and crashes their lips together. Thomas wraps an arm around Alex’s waist and pulls him closer deepening the kiss. Soon they pull apart and rest their foreheads together. “I feel the same way just so you know.” Alex says softly. Thomas chuckles. “I would hope so otherwise that kiss would've been awkward.” Thomas says. Alex laughs and Thomas leans in to kiss him again Alex melting into it. The kiss escalated quickly and things were soon moved to the master bedroom.The bottle and glasses of wine being forgotten (Until the next morning when the two men were pulled out of their happy thoughts and remembered that they had forgotten to put away said wine and cups.)

 

The rest of the weekend was spent exploring their new found relationship (Such as going on dates and lots of passionate sex.)  and if they walked into the office come Monday morning not hiding their new found affection for each other, none of their friends said anything. Later the two men would found out that the whole weekend was not a “non work case” but was actually just a set up to get the two together (A plan that was organized by the former general himself because he was tired of the sexual tension between the two as was the rest of the office.) Let’s just say the new couple did not mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I had a lot of fun writing this. So I hope you all enjoyed this!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Come Chat with me on Tumblr!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
